The British Host of Ouran
by Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna
Summary: Bastion has had enough. He leaves Duel Academy and goes to the high school that his grandfather wanted him to go to, Ouran Academy. There he runs into the Host Club. Will he make new friends, or will his past catch up to him? Done in Collaboration with Coin of Light and Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

The British Host of Ouran

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Coin of Light and Darkness own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Ouran High School Host Club.

Summary: Bastion has had enough. He leaves Duel Academy and goes to the high school that his grandfather wanted him to go to, Ouran Academy. There he runs into the Host Club. Will he make new friends, or will his past catch up to him?

Chapter 1: The New Host

Bastion was walking down the corridor doors of Ouran Academy. He had had enough of the strangeness of Duel Academy. He had wanted to follow his dream of becoming a Dueling Physicists but because of the incidents of his first year he dropped out. He had not signed up to deal with spirits; duels that made you lose your soul, Amazons who broke your heart, or Sacred Beasts that ate up the life force of your Duel Monsters. So he let his grandfather enroll him in Ouran Academy.

His grandfather owned a microchip company, where the microchips that the company made were used in many electronic devices. Such devices included laptops, smart phones, desktop computers and tons of other high-tech equipment. But the biggest buyer of his grandfather's microchips was Seto Kaiba and because of his grandfather's deal with Seto, well, Bastion was guaranteed a place in Obelisk Blue. But Bastion wanted to make his own name so he turned down the place in Obelisk and took the entrance exam.

Bastion thought that he had made some real friends but realize later on in the year that his friends were only acquaintances. He realized that no matter how hard he tried that the others would only care mainly about Jaden. Jaden proved time and time again that he only cared about dueling, that and food and sleep. Every time Bastion tried to stand up to others for Ra Yellow his so-called friends would never help him out. So after first year Bastion left Duel Academy, his pleased grandfather then enrolled him in Ouran Academy. While it didn't have the interesting classes of Duel Academy is still challenged him nonetheless and he found some interesting students attended Ouran. Those twins in his class, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were interesting. He also got along well with the honors student, Haruhi Fujioka.

Right now he was trying to find a quiet place to study but all the libraries and study halls were filled with students talking. He had been walking for a few hours and wanted to get back to his studies. Then he came upon a seemingly abandoned music room and decided to study in there. As soon as he opened the door rose petals came flowing out and he saw his fellow classmates.

"Welcome," they said in unison.

He blinked and looked closer at the room and the students in it. There were a lot of expensive things on display and he recognized his classmates to be the Hitachiin twins, Fujioka, upper classmen Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki Suoh, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka.

"Well, this is different, we don't often get a boy here at the Host Club," said the handsome blonde boy sitting in the throne in the center of the room. Tamaki Suoh.

"Sorry, I didn't know this room was occupied," Bastion apologized.

"Quite alright Mr. Misawa," said the boy with glasses and a black book in his hands. Kyoya Ootori.

"Hmm, Kyoya, you know this young man?" asked Tamaki, interested.

"He's new here at Ouran," said Hikaru.

"He's in our class," said Kaoru.

"Mr. Misawa here is the grandson of Thomas Misawa; the Misawa Company's products, the microchips are used in almost anything and everything. Mr. Misawa is also a certified genius. Isn't that right Mr. Misawa?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, you know a lot about me," said Bastion.

"He knows a lot about everyone," said Hikaru from his right and Bastion started, he hadn't noticed the boy come up to him.

"So it would make sense that he'd know about you Misawa," said Kaoru from his left. Ok, that was just creepy, how had they managed to sneak up on him like that?

"Please, it's just Bastion and by the way do you know of a place where I can study in peace?" asked Bastion moving away from the twins.

"Wow, a genius, Bastion-chan you must be like Haru-chan, but you're not an honors student so maybe you're not exactly like Haru-chan," said Honey bouncing up to him with Mori watching silently.

"Um, well…" and Bastion blushed, he knew he was a genius and he wasn't normally shy about it but hearing his Sempai talk about his genius in such a voice of wonder made him blush.

'Why am I getting a feeling of Déjà vu?' wondered Haruhi as Bastion backed away.

"So we have a genius in our midst, a British Genius, oh wonderful day. Now Bastion, tell us, which one of us do you prefer, the princely type, the cool type, the little devil type, the strong silent type, the loli-shota type or the natural type?" asked Tamaki putting his hands on Bastion's shoulders with a smile.

Bastion fidgeted, this was getting unnerving, "Look, Sempai, I told you, I was looking for a place to study and I thought this room was empty. I am most definitely not gay, so I don't have a type. I just want a quiet place to study," said Bastion jerking out of Tamaki's hands and Haruhi knew what was going to happen before it happened, for as Bastion jerked, his shoulder knocked into a fragile looking statue and in slow motion the statue fell to the floor, breaking on contact. Bastion stared in horror at what he'd done.

'Yup, déjà vu,' thought Haruhi, knowing what fate Bastion was in for now and feeling sorry for him.

"Bastion Misawa, you are aware that that statue was worth your entire family fortune and the amount your company makes in a day?" asked Kyoya, the light reflecting off his glasses.

Bastion gulped, he'd never ever had that much money or even spent that much, his grandfather was kind but firm and often said that he wasn't going to let his only grandson and heir go around with millions in his pockets. So he was given an allowance of two thousand a month by his grandfather. It didn't matter though; he was never going to pay this off.

"Bastion Misawa, can you afford to pay us for this statue right now?" asked Tamaki Sempai. Bastion gulped and shook his head.

"Very well then, Mr. Bastion Misawa, you shall be like Haruhi and pay off your debt to us by working for us as a Host," said Kyoya. Bastion sweat dropped, this was not what he had in mind when he came to Ouran.

"Yes and I declare you to be the Genius British Gentleman type," said Tamaki, pointing at Bastion who sweat dropped again.

'Oh brother,' Bastion sighed, "Very well."

"Wow, I never thought this type of thing could happen twice," said Hikaru.

"First Haruhi and now Bastion," said Kaoru.

"Don't worry Bastion chan, you'll do it," said Honey, leaping onto Bastion and hugging him before being pulled off by Mori.

"I know how you feel," said Haruhi and Bastion sighed.

'This is going to be a long year,' he thought.

A/N: I hope you like this. Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

The British Host of Ouran

Disclaimer: Coin of Light and Darkness and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Ouran Academy.

Chapter 2: The Hosts Learn about Dueling

It was now an hour later and Bastion was sitting at a small round table and sitting around the rest of the table there were three girls that had requested him. At first Bastion was very shy, he had never really talked to girls at Duel Academy apart from Alexis. And after the incident with Taniya he had gained a bad reputation. But these girls were different, unlike what he originally thought they weren't stuck up like most of the girls he had met when he was a little boy, when some of his grandfather's clients wanted to meet him and had brought their daughters with them.

"So Bastion, how do you like Ouran Academy?" asked one of the girls.

"Where did you go to school before you attended here?" asked another.

"So is your hair naturally spiky in the back or do you use some sort of product?" asked the third girl.

'All I have to do is get a certain amount of girls to request me and then I'm free from this idiocy,' Bastion thought as he looked at the girls not knowing that Tamaki and the others were watching him to see how he did.

Xxxxx

"Well here it comes. It's his first test as a host. I can't wait to see how he does," smiled Tamaki.

"It will certainly be interesting to see how he reacts," commented Kyoya, watching Bastion with interest.

Xxxxx

Bastion looked at the girls and then smiled at them, "I'm enjoying very much thank you. It's a lovely school filled with lovely ladies." This made the girls blush and smile.

Xxxxx

"What an answer," said Tamaki happily.

"Let's see how he handles the rest," said Kyoya.

Xxxxx

"I went to Duel Academy and there were three dorms there splitting everyone up and generating a lot of rivalry. I never liked that. Here at Ouran, it's different, it's nice and peaceful and I definitely prefer talking to you beautiful young ladies than dueling for higher placement at a place that has biased teachers and snobby teens," said Bastion with another smile, this one a little bit bigger and with a little more charm I it. The girls sighed and giggled in delight.

"Oh Bastion you're such a gentleman," they said. Tamaki and Kyoya looked on, pleased with what they were seeing.

"Thank you ladies, it's nice to be in such pleasant company," said Bastion, 'This is easier than I thought.'

Xxxxx

"Wow, Bastion-chan is really doing well for his first time, isn't he Takashi?" asked Honey.

"Yes," said Mori.

"He's got some talent," said Kaoru.

"Just like Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"What, what do you mean by that? Of course Haruhi has talent, she's the natural type, what are you shady twins trying to say?" demanded Tamaki, getting agitated.

"Relax Boss, we're just saying our two newest hosts have things going well for them," said Kaoru.

"Despite being a commoner or being shy," said Hikaru.

"They're right," said Mori.

Xxxxx

"I assure you girls that my hair is all natural, I do use the best products to keep it healthy and strong though," said Bastion.

The girls giggled and asked him more questions which he happily answered.

Xxxxx

"Hey, Kyoya, what's Duel Academy exactly?" asked Tamaki.

"Duel Academy is an Academy on an island, built by Seto Kaiba, one of the world's greatest duelists. It has three dorms, Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. Bastion's records show that he was in Ra Yellow and was ranked as the number one freshman due to his entrance exam scores," said Kyoya.

"Wow, looks like our new host has a few skills," said Hikaru.

"I'd like to see a duel one day," said Kaoru.

"If we had enough Duelists then we could host a dueling tournament," said Kyoya, already thinking about what something like that could do for the Host Club's budget.

"Duelists?" asked Honey.

"They use a card game called Duel Monsters to duel using holographic technology, that technology actually uses Thomas Misawa's microchips. Bastion was a duelist, anyone with a deck is called a duelist," explained Kyoya.

"A card game, it sounds intriguing," said Tamaki.

"Yes, it does but in the meantime Tamaki, you're next appointment is here, Tracy Bennit," said Kyoya, looking at the pretty girl who was approaching them. She had vibrant red hair and dove-grey eyes with a light tan complexion.

"Hi Tamaki," said Tracy.

"My lovely princess Tracy, it's so wonderful to see your beautiful face once again," said Tamaki turning on the charm. Bastion caught this interaction and sweat dropped.

'Good grief. Does he do that with all the girls he hosts?' he wondered and then turned his attention back to his own customers.

"Tamaki, what were you talking about just now? I thought I heard you mention a card game?" asked Tracy, sipping her tea.

"Yes, a card game called Duel Monsters, our new host, Bastion Misawa used to go to Duel Academy," said Tamaki, not noticing that Tracy had stiffened at the mention of Duel Monsters and Duel Academy.

"Oh, really, where is Bastion?" she asked in a tight voice.

"He's over there, my princess, are you ok?" asked a confused Tamaki as Tracy stood up and looked in Bastion's direction, a hard look on her face.

"Once I destroy Bastion I will be," she said and made her way to Bastion's table.

"Destroy Bastion!" yelled Tamaki and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him in confusion.

"Tama chan are you ok?" asked Honey.

"Boss?" asked the twins.

"Hmm," said Mori quietly.

"Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"Sempai, what's going on?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh, Tamaki Sempai, who is going to destroy me?" asked Bastion, he was getting a bad feeling about this.

"I am!" said the red haired girl who'd been with Tamaki Sempai just a few seconds ago.

He gulped as she gave him a deadly death glare; yup, he definitely had a very bad feeling.

"How dare you come here?!" yell Tracy, her face slightly red with anger.

"What do you mean Madame?" Bastion asked with a confused look on his face.

"You should have stayed at Duel Academy 'Dueling Kaiser'. I challenge you to a duel," said Tracy as she took out a dueling deck from her bag.

"Madame you have me confused with someone else I am not the Dueling Kaiser," Bastion said trying to calm her down. He knew the one she was looking for was Zane Truesdale, and since he dropped out he had not heard anything about Zane since Zane joined the pro leagues.

"Save your excuses we shall duel in the courtyard and I expect to you there in 15 min. or I'll tell the entire school about your cowardice towards my brother," said Tracy as she left the Host Club.

"Bastion, what is she talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm afraid that she's mistaken me for a boy at my old school, his name is Zane Truesdale and he was undefeated. He finished Duel Academy last year and his last duel at the school ended in a tie. From what she said, it sounds like her brother lost to Zane. Now she wants revenge on him and I've been dragged into it because she doesn't know what Zane looks like, so she thinks I'm him," said Bastion. Why was his life so complicated now?

"Bastion, if you duel her, put on a good show for our guests and win then I'll take off an eighth of your debt to the club," said Kyoya.

"I have no choice but to duel; her and show her the mistake she's made but I'll take that offer Kyoya Sempai," said Bastion.

"Come then, we'll all go to courtyard and see Bastion duel Tracy," said Tamaki.

Everyone followed the Host Club to the courtyard where Tracy was waiting for Bastion.

"Finally, let's get this over with Kaiser!" said Tracy activating her duel disk.

"I suppose it's futile to tell you that I'm not the Kaiser?" asked Bastion, activating his own duel disk.

"Don't lie to me! You beat my brother with your deck of Cybers and he lost his will to duel after he was beaten as you very well know. I swore to avenge him by wiping out all duelists, beginning with you, Kaiser!" yelled Tracy and drew her card.

"Fine, don't listen to me," muttered Bastion, letting Tracy go first.

B: 4000

T: 4000

"I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode and equip her with Rose Whip, now she gains three hundred extra attack and defense points," said Tracy. (HL 1300/1400 – 1600/1700) "I end my turn."

"So, you're a Harpies user. Interesting, unfortunately for you my dear I've studied the Harpies archetype extensively, as I do with all the famous duelists and Mai Valentine, a Harpies user was one of them. It's my draw and I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" said Bastion. (H 1600/1000) "Next I'll play my spell card, Mystical Space typhoon, now I can destroy one spell or trap on the field, I choose your Rose Whip, so there goes your attack and defense point boost," said Bastion. (HL 1600/1700-1300/1400)

"Why aren't you using your Cybers?" asked Tracy in confusion.

"For a very simple reason, I am not Zane Truesdale, the boy who defeated your brother. Zane graduated and is probably in the Pro Leagues by now, not attending Ouran," said Bastion.

"Liar!" yelled Tracy, not wanting admit that she was wrong.

"Fine then, don't believe me. I'll have Hydrogeddon destroy Harpie Lady!" declared Bastion.

B: 4000

T: 3700

"Now for Hydrogeddon's effect, when he destroys a monster in battle I can special summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck to the field. Since it's still my battle phase I can still attack, go Hydrogeddon; attack Tracy directly!" said Bastion.

"Ah!" she yelled.

B: 4000

T: 2100

"I end my turn with two facedowns," said Bastion.

Xxxxx

"So, this is a duel," said Tamaki, watching closely.

"Bastion will win," said Kyoya.

"I hope so," said Haruhi. The girls were already exclaiming how wonderful Bastion was and how cool he looked.

Xxxxx

"It's my move. I play Graceful Charity, now I draw three cards and discard two of them, next I'll summon Harpie Lady in attack mode and now I'll play Elegant Egotist, so now I can special summon the Harpie Lady Sisters, in attack mode," said Tracy. (HLS 1950/2100) "Next I'll play this card, a spell called Triangle Ecstasy Spark, until the end phase of this turn the attack of all Harpie Lady Sisters becomes twenty seven thousand. Plus you can't activate any traps and the effect of every trap on your side of the field is negated," said Tracy. (HLS 1950/2100 -2700/2100)

"Impressive, very well, do as you will Madam, attack me with all you've got," said Bastion with a relaxed smile.

"You won't be smiling for long as I'm about to take a chunk out of your life points, Harpie Lady Sisters; destroy his Hydrogeddon!" said Tracy.

"I activate my facedown card," said Bastion.

"You can't activate traps!" yelled Tracy.

"It's not a trap, it's a Quick-Play spell called Command Silencer. I can activate it only when my opponent's monster declares an attack. I can negate that attack and draw one card. Your battle phase is over," said Bastion, drawing his card. (HLS 2700/2100 – 1950/2100)

"How did you know I was going to use this card and to put that card down?" asked Tracy.

"I told you my dear, I studied the Harpies and I knew that sooner or later you would use that move, it was guaranteed. Now I draw and I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode! Now I use my spell card, Bond H2O. I hope you know your chemistry for when I have two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon on the field I can use this spell to special summon the almighty Water Dragon!" said Bastion. (WD 2800/2600)

Xxxxx

"Wow, Bastion Chan is good!" exclaimed Honey excitedly.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like this," said Hikaru.

"Me neither," said Kaoru.

Xxxxx

"Why aren't you using your Cybers, you used Cyber End Dragon to defeat my brother!" yelled Tracy.

"I told you, I'm not Zane Truesdale, the one who defeated your brother. Now I'll activate my facedown card, Scroll of Bewitchment, it's an equip spell. I can equip it to one monster on the field and change that monster's attribute to one of my choice. I choose Harpie Lady Sisters, changing them from Wind to Fire. Water Dragon has a special ability, when he's on the field all fire and Pyro type monsters attack points become zero," said Bastion.

"What! That means that…" said Tracy, afraid of what would come next.

"That's right, your Sisters attack points are now zero," said Bastion. (HLS 1950/2100- 0/2100) "Water Dragon, destroy her Sisters and end this duel!" commanded Bastion and Tracy's monster was destroyed and her life points were down to zero.

B: 4000

T: 0

"It's over and now do you realize that I'm not the Dueling Kaiser?" asked Bastion.

"I don't care. I hate you, I hate all duelists!" yelled Tracy, looking very mad.

"That's a shame because the whole Host Club is going to learn how to duel with Bastion teaching us. I'm sorry Princess Tracy but your attitude and behavior shows that there is no place for you at the Host Club," said Tamaki, he was serious.

"NO!" Tracy howled and ran away.

"Wow, wait, what?" Asked Bastion, confused, "Me, teach you how to duel?" and then he was surrounded by fan girls, all exclaiming how amazing he was and all the attention caused him to blush furiously.

"Congratulations Bastion, that's one eighth of your debt taken off," said Kyoya.

"Wow, dueling looks like fun," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, I can't wait to learn how to duel myself," said Hikaru.

"Yay Bastion-chan, you did it!" said Honey jumping up and down with Mori standing beside him, giving Bastion a small smile.

"That was pretty cool Bastion," said Haruhi.

"Uh thanks everyone," he said, embarrassed at all the attention.

"Bastion, starting tomorrow you will teach the Host Club how to duel!" declared Tamaki.

"Whatever you say Tamaki Sempai," sighed Bastion, at least some of his debt was gone, at he'd only been a host for about two and half hours. Hopefully he'd pay them back by the end of the year, though, he had to admit, this was…nice, despite the fact that he'd broken something really valuable, they were treating him as a friend and he was surrounded by beautiful girls, if Atticus could see him now. He grinned, suddenly, life didn't seem so bad. In fact, it was very good.

A/N: Here's chapter two. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

The British Host of Ouran

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Coin of Light and Darkness own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Ouran Academy.

Chapter 3: The Fall Dance

Bastion had just finished his homework in the library and was heading to the Host Club. When he entered the host club he found that the music room was filled with tropical plants.

'Well this is certainly different,' Bastion thought as he looked around and saw his fellow host club members in tropical outfits. All except for himself and Haruhi, who was standing just in front of him.

"Bastion, there you are!" said Kaoru.

"You are late, go and change quickly," said Hikaru and shoved an outfit into his hands.

"Wha…?" he asked as the twins shoved him to the dressing room.

"Change!" they said.

"Good grief," said Bastion quietly, as he looked at his outfit. He sighed and began to change. A few minutes later he stepped out of the changing room and the girls squealed and swooned in delight as he came towards everyone. He was wearing red and green pants with a white sash around his waist. His feet were bare, and so was his chest, showing off his six pack and on his wrists were golden wristbands and he also wore a gold choker that has a diamond set in it. Attached to the choker with thin gold chains was a light, short, white and green cape.

"Oh wow, Bastion," said the girls.

"You look amazing," said another.

"Thank you ladies, now, who do I have the honor of hosting today?" asked Bastion, he was learning to just go with it when it came to flirting with the girls of Ouran, that and be yourself.

"Today you are hosting with Haruhi," said Kyoya.

Bastion looked at Haruhi and shrugged, "Ok, that's fine with me," and the two Ouran Freshman sat down to tea with three lovely ladies. 'Hmm, Tamaki Senpai was right to call Haruhi the natural type; he is a natural with the girls. Why hasn't he dressed up like the rest of us though?' thought Bastion.

"Bastion, Haruhi," said a voice and they looked to see a girl with short brown hair and a sweet face looking at them.

"Oh, hello, you must be our next appointment," said Haruhi.

""You're Miss…?" asked Bastion.

"Kanako Kasugazaki. I'm glad to meet that both of you. You're both very cute," said Kanako.

Bastion blushed and then Kanako said that they were her new favorites, making Tamaki upset.

Xxxxx

A little while later Bastion was getting changed back into his uniform, he'd helped clean up the last of the tropical paradise and was the last one to finish changing. He stepped out to hear Tamaki Senpai say to Haruhi that she was a girl and needed to start acting and dressing like one. He froze as his Senpai then brought out a blown up picture of Haruhi with long hair, yup, she was girl alright.

"Heh hem," he coughed and everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh, it looks like Bastion's found out about Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," said Kaoru.

"…When were any of you going to tell me that, oh I don't know, that Haruhi is actually a girl!" he ended up yelling.

"Well, we all figured it out on our own, so we thought that you should too," said Kyoya.

"You can't tell anyone. Working as a Host allows me to pay off my debt faster," said Haruhi.

"I have no intention of telling anyone Haruhi, I'm just annoyed that I missed the obvious and that no one told me," said Bastion, now annoyed at the rest of the hosts.

The topic soon changed to the dance that they were going to be hosting and Haruhi was ordered by Tamaki to have dancing lessons. So they brought in the Host Hopper Kanako.

"What's wrong with Tamaki Senpai?" asked Bastion, looking at the Host King who was sulking by the window.

"He wanted to be the one to teach Haruhi to dance," said Kaoru.

"He's too tall to be the female though," said Hikaru.

"He's crushing on her," said Bastion after a minute of thinking this information over.

"What makes you say that?" asked the twins together.

"Various clues that I've picked up," said Bastion and said no more even though the twins begged him to.

"Um Bastion, I know you don't need dance lessons but I'd like to dance with you if that's ok?" asked Kanako.

"Uh, sure thing Miss Kanako, I'd love to, the truth is I'm out of practice, so thank you for the opportunity to get my dancing feet back," said Bastion, gliding around the room with Kanako. It was soon over and they treated Kanako to tea. She commented on the tea set and Haruhi said that she knew a lot about it. Kanako denied about knowing anything about tea sets.

'Why would she lie about her knowledge?' was the question on Bastion's mind when the door opened.

"Here's the new tea set," said a voice and they turned to see a boy holding a box.

"Thank you," said Kyoya.

Bastion and Haruhi noticed that Kanako blushed upon seeing the boy but turned away until he left. Kanako then left as well.

"What was that all about?" asked Bastion.

"He was Tohru Suzushima. Kanako is his fiancé but he's moving abroad to study. Their relationship is strained. He's a hard worker but cowardly. In short, he's boring. This is why Kanako Host Hops. I didn't think that this would be any problem to the club which is why I didn't mention it," said Kyoya.

The twins added in their two cents and Bastion sweat dropped. "Harsh much you three," he commented.

"We're just telling the truth," said the twins.

"Alright! Men, we must take action!" declared Tamaki.

Bastion and Haruhi both blinked blankly. "What's he talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"I have no idea, however this is the teenager who refers to himself as 'daddy' and Kyoya Senpai as 'mommy'. I find it a little disturbing. I think he has issues and so I'm just going to go with what he says, it's easier that way," said Bastion quietly to Haruhi and she nodded.

"We are going to get Kanako and Tohru back together using the dance next week. Pay attention, here is what we're going to do," said Tamaki and both debt owing hosts just sighed and listened to him, they couldn't do anything else.

Xxxxx

"Ugh, finally, I'm home. Grandpa, grandfather, I'm back from school," called Bastion, putting down his satchel.

"Good evening Master Bastion, let me take your jacket for you," said the butler, coming up to him.

"Thank you Rick." Then a bundle of fur launched itself at him. He caught it and laughed, "Hello to you too Gia," he said.

Gia was his baby pet Jaguar that his grandfather had given him for his birthday and he adored her. He'd given her a blue necklace with a nametag on it and she loved the way it jingled.

"Hey girl, where's grandfather? Are you going to take me to him?" Bastion asked, putting her down and Gia mewed and turned, trotting down the many passage until they came to a room. "Clever girl," said Bastion and petted her head before knocking.

"Enter," said voice and Bastion obeyed.

There sat Bastion's grandfather, Thomas Misawa at his desk. He was bald but with white hair around his ears. He sat behind a desk that was filled with paperwork but when Bastion entered through the door he looked up.

"So Bastion how was your day?" asked Tom, a smile on his face when he saw his grandson.

"It was all right. The Host Club has put together a fall dance for the girls who come to the club," said Bastion as he sat down in a chair near the desk.

"Well let me know if you need help with anything that the club needs. I'm glad you joined the club. The friends you have in the club are a lot nicer than the ones you had at Duel Academy," said Tom as he looked over some of his paperwork.

"To be fair grandfather, my Duel Academy friends cared more for Jaden then me. But that was only because he saved Duel Academy," said Bastion, as he took out his laptop from his briefcase and began doing his homework.

"Well, I'm glad you transferred from Duel Academy. I didn't like the way Chancellor Sheppard gave Jaden special privileges because he could see Duel Spirits," said Tom, as he continued with his paperwork.

"Apparently there hasn't been a duelist with as strong of an ability as Jaden's since Yugi Muto," said Bastion as he typed away on his laptop.

"Well enough about school. Since you didn't fight me on going to Ouran Academy and you've been keeping your grades up, I think that deserves a reward. What would you like is your reward?" said Tom as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Well the Host Club wants me to teach them how to duel. Do you think you could get some Duel Academy duel disks for the rest of the Host Club and some cards?" asked Bastion as he looked up from his laptop.

"I'll see what I can do," Tom said with a smile on his face.

Xxxxx

One Week Later

Bastion stood next to Haruhi and looked down at all the girls who were at the dance. They were all dressed up, he himself was wearing black pants, a silk white shirt with a white ascot and a blue jacket with golden trim on the shoulders and collar.

"Welcome to Fall Dance ladies," said Tamaki.

"We hope that you all enjoy it and at midnight, we will choose a queen based on the girl's dancing skills. She will receive a kiss on the cheek from our King, Tamaki," said Kyoya.

"Good luck to you, my darlings," said Tamaki.

The girls looked happy at this and Bastion had to wonder if Atticus would have had any luck with a girl at Ouran. Probably not, the girls here had high standards and he would make a fool of himself. Bastion couldn't help but give a small smile at the thought that he could be more of a ladies' man than Atticus Rhodes.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm," said the twins together, drawing Bastion's attention to his classmates, Haruhi didn't look at all eager for tonight's event.

"Well excuse me you guys. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park," said Haruhi.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread," said Kyoya.

"A spread? With fancy tuna?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya's pen broke. Honey, Mori and the twins all said, "Fancy!"

"Tuna!" yelled Tamaki and then performed a nice flip down to their level. "Get some fancy tuna here right now!" Tamaki ordered.

The twins were hugging Haruhi, going, "'Oh you poor thing,'" while Haruhi was totally red.

"Add some deluxe sushi," said Kyoya, to the person he'd just called.

Bastion wasn't surprised; Haruhi was an honors student, not one of them, wealthy enough to eat all kinds of gourmet five star foods. He'd settled for less than the best last year while in Ra Yellow after all, he was more comfortable with living a commoner's life…sort of. Plus his grandfather, had ordered his bodyguards, whom he'd, lived with after his parents death, he had insisted that he know everything about commoners and to live like them for each summer. With his knowledge about them this could be very fun…

"Don't worry Haruhi, I know how you feel, I've lived both lives, one of the rich and one of a commoner, grandfather's orders. I'll make sure that we get together at each other's houses sometime and compare notes about being rich and common. We'd get to know each other very well," said Bastion, pushing the twins out of the way and putting an arm around Haruhi. He watched Tamaki turned red in anger and jealousy and saw Kyoya smirk at him.

"Uh, great," said Haruhi and Bastion grinned, oh yes, this would be fun.

Xxxxx

The dance was well under way, Bastion was dancing with a pretty girl and then Honey Senpai noticed that Kanako-chan was about to dance with Haruhi.

"Alright men, let's commence with our operation," said Tamaki.

Bastion watched as Haruhi was kidnapped by the twins leaving a stunned Kanako behind.

"Oh boy," he sighed and went after them quickly. He caught the tail end of Kyoya sempai's speech, something about a little accident and twenty minutes left. He watched as Haruhi was made up by the twins and then Tamaki Senpai appeared, wanting to know what was the hold up when Haruhi rose from her chair. Bastion was stunned, having only seen her from the back and blush flooded his cheeks, she was gorgeous and it looked like Tamaki Senpai felt the same way for he was staring at Haruhi in shock.

"Wow you look so cute," said Honey Senpai.

Haruhi complained about the shoes and make up but Bastion snapped out of it and went to steady his Senpai, while the twins wished Haruhi luck.

"I can't believe, she's so pretty," said Tamaki and Bastion agreed.

Xxxxx

Bastion wasn't entirely sure what had happened but Kanako and Tohru were back together. She and Tohru san danced. Why were the twins eating bananas?

"Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed," said Tamaki.

"Now we'll announce the queen of the ball," said Hikaru.

"Congratulations Miss Kanako Kasugazaki," said Kaoru. They were both holding their banana peels and Bastion got a bad feeling.

"And her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king," said Hikaru.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki," said Kaoru.

The mentioned two were shocked and surprised.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident at the end might make the night more thrilling for everyone," said the twins together.

'The banana peels are gone,' thought Bastion. He saw Tohru talk to Kanako.

"There's no way I can kiss her," said Haruhi.

"If you do it we'll cut your debt by one third," said Kyoya.

"Well it is just a peck on the cheek," she said.

"Nice bribe Kyoya Senpai," said Bastion.

Haruhi walked down the steps and then honey Senpai spoke, "Hey, you don't think that this is Haru-Chan's first kiss do you?"

"What!?" asked Tamaki.

Haruhi got closer to Kanako and was about to kiss her cheek when Tamaki said, Wait Haruhi!" leaping forward and slipped on a…banana peel. This caused him to accidentally push Haruhi forward, jerking the two girls and causing an outright kiss on the lips.

"Oh boy, you shady twins certainly know how to cause an accident," said Bastion, he could not help but smile in amusement at the entire situation.

"We do what we can," they said.

"Right, well, I've got presents for everyone so let's quickly go to the music room before we leave," said Bastion and everyone, even Tamaki followed him.

"So, what's this about Bastion chan?" asked Honey.

Bastion pulled off a cloth next to him, revealing seven boxes and a large crate.

"Gentlemen, Haruhi, these your new duel disks and inside this crate are the cards you will use to create your own decks, compliments from my grandfather, Mr. Pegasus and Kaiba Corp, " said Bastion, handing out the boxes containing the disks to his friends.

"Thank you," said Mori.

"Wow, thanks," said the twins.

"Thank you Bastion chan!" cheered Honey.

"Many thanks Bastion," said Kyoya.

"Thank you Bastion," said Tamaki, "Men, tomorrow we will not host but instead we will learn from Bastion how to be duelists. Tomorrow, he is our Sempai, any day he teaches us about dueling, he is our Senpai," he said.

"Ok!" said everyone and Bastion blushed but smiled, it was nice to be appreciated by real friends.

A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

British Host of Ouran

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Coin of Light and Darkness own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Ouran High School Host Club. Coin of Light and Darkness does own Sugar, Spice, Cinnamon and Minty.

Summary: Bastion has had enough. He leaves Duel Academy and goes to the high school that his grandfather wanted him to go to, Ouran Academy. There he runs into the Host Club. Will he make new friends, or will his past catch up to him?

NOTE: This chapter contains two episodes, the second one has been brought forwards in time to make the plot run smoother. Direct lines have been taken from the episodes to make this as close to them as possible. Bastion maybe a little bit OOC in the second episode but he has a good reason for it and we are developing his character with the friendships and confidence he has now that he is with the Host Club and no longer has to pretend to be a commoner. This is rich and trained Bastion that is making an appearance. Prepare for Jaden and other GX character bashing from now on.

Chapter 3: Attack of the Female Manager and Covering the Famous Host Club

Bastion was sitting in a small set reminiscent of the feudal era wearing a kimono. Today the Host Club was cosplaying as feudal lords from ancient Japan. Now Tamaki and Kyoya wanted him and the others to fake crying for the girls but Bastion decided not to. For that reason he seemed to get a couple more girls than usual. Bastion then noticed Kyoya making a comment about the rental fee for Haruhi's kimono.

"Don't worry Kyoya Senpai, I will be paying for Haruhi's kimono rental," said Bastion.

"Very well," said Kyoya, writing something down.

"Thank you Bastion, you don't have to do that you know," said Haruhi.

"You're welcome Haruhi and I know but we're in same boat with this debt thing. The least I can do for you is try and spare you the extra costs," smiled Bastion at Haruhi.

"You know your situation is slightly different from Haruhi's as you have decided to give part of your allowance to us to pay off your debt faster and the other half you give to the club's budget, you teach us how to duel and it leads you to pay off your deft even faster," said Kyoya.

"I want to contribute to the club; this is my way of doing so. If my debt gets paid off faster, then great," said Bastion shrugging.

"Bastion, if you pay off your debt to the Host Club will you no longer be a Host?" asked a girl from beside him.

"Madam I would be a complete and utter fool to leave. For the first time in my life I have real friends and I won't ever leave them. True friends are hard to find so when you find them, you don't give them up. So you don't have to worry, I'll still be here to host," said Bastion and smiled.

"We're glad to hear that Bastion," said Kyoya.

"Yeah!" said the twins.

"Kyoya, are you going to be selling more picture books?" asked a girl.

"Not right now, but I'm glad you enjoyed them," said Kyoya.

"Why aren't we selling more books?" asked Hikaru.

"Doesn't the club make a lot of money from the sales?" asked Kaoru.

"The pictures aren't good quality, just amateur hidden shots taken at opportunities. However if we want to create some higher quality money making products I'm afraid we'd have to draw money from the schools budget," said Kyoya, doing some calculations.

"If you want high quality photos then you have just asked Senpai," said Bastion.

"Hmm?"

"I can get a professional photographer here in two days if not two hours and for free too," said Bastion, whipping out his state of the art, yellow cell phone and dialing a number. All the hosts had specific rose color and his was yellow, good thing, it was his favorite color after all.

"That would nice, thank you Bastion," said Kyoya.

"You're welcome. Hey Raymond, is your dad there? He is, good could you put him on the phone please? Hey cousin how are you doing? Really? She's pregnant again? Good for you, so anything interesting happened lately? No way! I'm sorry I didn't get to see it. I told him if he got too cocky that someone, one of these days would be able to beat him. Anyway has grandfather told you about the club I'm in? Yes, the Host Club. Anyway we need promotional pictures done so we can sell them to our clients. Really, you'll do it? Thanks. I'll bring them with me to your private studio, the one no one knows about. Okay, see you tomorrow, bye," said Bastion as he hung up the phone. "Well, it's been arranged, we can go whenever we want tomorrow," and everyone cheered.

"Who did you get?" asked the twins.

"Was it someone we know Bastion chan?" asked Honey.

"Sorry but I'm not telling, it's a surprise," smiled Bastion and refused to say any more.

Haruhi found out that everyone apart from him used eye drops and was given a sweet from the twins.

"I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi," said one of the girls.

"Well I don't really, however, this would be a perfect offering for my mother," said Haruhi.

Bastion didn't know anything about this and asked, "Your mother?"

"She's dead, she died when I was little, ten years ago," said Haruhi.

"I envy you Haruhi," said Bastion, sad expression crossing his face.

"Me, why?" asked Haruhi and the hosts looked at him curiously.

"You knew your mother. I never got the chance to know mine or my father either. I was kidnapped when I was a baby, around one year old and my kidnappers killed my parents the same day. It was so hard to listen to other children talk about their parents coming to see their things on Parents Day at school and not being able to celebrate Mother's Day or Father's Day. I was placed with my bodyguard's family for my protection until last year when I went to live with my grandfather. It still hurts that I never got to know them, my bodyguard family is wonderful and I love them but I was always missing something, I was alone for so long," said Bastion, he was crying. His story had made everyone else cry too.

"Bastion, don't worry, you'll never have to be alone ever again!" declared Tamaki. 'Bastion, you are a true host, for your tears are real, I also bet it's not just because of the topic, you can make them appear when you want to,' he thought. He didn't know that he was right.

"I'm sorry to hear about you parents Bastion," said Haruhi, he was right, she was lucky that she'd been able to know her mother.

Everyone dried their eyes and got back to business with Tamaki giving Haruhi some more sweets and flirting with her, after Tamaki flirted with Haruhi and wondered why she hadn't fallen for him yet Haruhi noticed a girl peeking from the doorway.

"Well, it looks like we have a new guest," said the twins.

"Please don't be shy," said Hikaru.

"Come closer please," said Kaoru.

"Stop that, how many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests," said Tamaki.

Bastion looked at the girl, she was in the Ouran girls uniform, had, fair skin, honey brown hair with a pink bow and orange-brown eyes, amber really. She was quite beautiful. Now Tamaki was talking gently to her. 'Apart from Haruhi, there probably isn't a girl who can resist his charms,' Bastion thought and was instantly proven wrong when the girl lashed out and slapped Tamaki, telling him not to touch her and that he was phony.

"Wow, knock me over with a feather," said Bastion quietly.

"What do you mean I'm phony?" asked a horrified Tamaki.

"Just what I said, you're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the Prince character of this Host Club," said the girl, pointing at a horrified Tamaki. "You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that you stupid. You must be a dimwitted narcissist, you're incompetent, you're a commoner, you're disgusting!" she said and Tamaki seemed to be struck by lightning and then fell backwards in slow motion.

"He's created a new technique," said Hikaru.

"One man slow motion," said Kaoru.

"Oh brother," said Bastion, sweat dropping at the scene. His sempai's ego had been badly damaged this time.

"I don't suppose you are…" said Kyoya and the girl looked at him and then did something that shocked all of them. She got tears in her eyes and rushed towards Kyoya and hugging him, saying that it was him and how she'd longed to meet him, her one and only prince charming.

"What the heck?" Bastion asked.

Xxxxx

"Your fiancée?" asked Hikaru.

"Kyoya Senpai?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course, my name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class tomorrow," she said.

Tamaki Senpai was alone in another part of the room, "Why is he sulking?" asked Hikaru.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from daddy," said Kaoru.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" asked Kyoya.

"I don't know Senpai, I find it a bit disturbing myself but I think he's also sulking due the fact that one, Renge said all those things to him and two, Renge likes you and not him, his pride is wounded," said Bastion, he was finding this whole thing amusing but he had a slight problem with Renge's attitude towards Tamaki. 'She doesn't know him so how can she say those things about him?' he wondered. He looked at Renge and blushed; she was very pretty, even prettier than Haruhi when she wore girl's clothes.

Renge then spoke up about a story of love at first sight with Kyoya Senpai and went on about kittens and adoring flowers.

"Kyoya Senpai?" he asked.

"Is she serious?" asked the twins.

"Could you have the wrong person?" asked Haruhi.

"No way, I could recognize my love anywhere," said Renge. She then went on about how Kyoya was a gentleman who doesn't ask for anything in return, liking solitude but sometimes getting lonely. "He looks like the star of the popular dating sim Uki-Doki Memorial. You're my real life Ichijoji Yami," Renge proclaimed, causing everyone to realize what she was.

"Uki?" asked Haruhi.

"Doki?" asked Honey, holding Usa-Chan.

"Otaku!" yelled Tamaki.

"Otaku!" Said Hikaru.

Hmm?" asked Mori.

"I've never seen one!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"I get it now, you're in love with that character and you're projecting that love onto me and somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Mayabi character probably wears glasses as well," said Kyoya.

"So she, made it up? You're not really her fiancé, right?" asked Tamaki.

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage, besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman," said Kyoya and everyone sweat dropped.

"You could have mentioned that sooner Senpai," said Bastion, glad that it was just a figment of Renge's imagination. Why was he glad though, was he…crushing on Renge?

"According to my research I understand that you're in charge of managing the club, is that true Kyoya?" asked Renge.

"That's right, Kyo-chan is our director," said Honey.

"You're the club's director, that's perfect," said Renge who then went on about having always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a club.

"We don't advertise," said the twins.

Renge didn't listen and announced herself as the Host Club's new manager.

"Um, listen Kyoya," said Tamaki who was still down from his rejection.

"Miss Houshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client so please be polite and try not to offend her alright," said Kyoya and Tamaki sighed.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you," smiled Renge.

'Neither can I,' thought Bastion.

The next day everyone except Renge was in music room three. Tamaki was saying that after giving it some serious thought he liked the idea of a female manager.

"Why Boss?" asked the twins.

Tamaki then went on about Haruhi needing a girl to bring out her feminine side and that her only friends in class were the twins and it wasn't good for her.

"Like you have room to talk," they said together.

"Uh Tamaki Senpai, I don't think that's such a good idea, Haruhi's true gender has to be a secret otherwise she'll have to leave the Host Club and she won't be able to pay off her debt and she won't be able to hang around with us as often. I agree that having Renge as a manager is a good idea though," said Bastion.

"Haruhi, not able to be a host anymore…Ahhhh, I never thought of that!" yelled Tamaki.

"Relax Senpai, it's not going to happen," said Haruhi.

"By the way, today is when we go and get our photos taken and Renge is coming with us," said Bastion.

"Why?" asked Mori.

"She's our manager and as such is a part of the Host Club, so her picture gets taken too, right Tamaki Senpai?" asked Bastion.

"Of course. Kyoya, how much would our sales go up with Renge in the photo books?" asked Tamaki.

"If portrayed in the right way, such as showing off us boys in a good light, then they'll go up dramatically," said Kyoya.

"Then it's settled, Renge will come with us to have her pictures taken," said Tamaki. Bastion smiled.

The door then opened and Renge appeared, "Hey everyone. You'll be happy to know that your new manager Renge has baked all of you some cookies," she said with a smile and shot Tamaki down when he tried to thank her for her generosity. That had him sulking by the wall again.

"I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit, I did the best I could and already know what you're going to say," said Renge to Kyoya, going off in a daydream. "Oh you're always so sweet to me Kyoya," said Renge, still her dream world.

"Under socialized Otaku," said Bastion quietly, finally getting his personality analysis of her.

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt," said Honey, eating a cookie.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni, it's bad for you," said Mori. Then they saw a side of Renge they didn't expect. She got mad at the unintended insult and her hair became like Medusa's and she chased the two around the room.

"Waah! She's scaring me!" cried Honey.

Everyone but Tamaki watched and then Bastion and Haruhi both took a cookie and chewed, "They're not that bad at all, they've got a good flavor to them," said Haruhi.

Bastion walked over to Renge, "Renge," he said.

"Huh, yeah," she said.

"These cookies are indeed slightly on the burnt side but I feel that it gives them a unique flavor and the flavor you added is caramel, which is my favorite, you've just made the caramel cookie of the century. You must give me your recipe, because I'm now addicted to these," said Bastion and his honest words caused Renge to blush.

Tamaki, who was chastising the twins for 'sexual harassment,' towards Haruhi turned and stared, so did everyone else.

"That's the first time Renge's blush hadn't been directed at Kyoya Senpai," said Hikaru.

"Wow, do think Bastion has a thing for Renge?" asked Kaoru quietly.

"I think Kyoya Senpai would appreciate it if Bastion got her off his back if he does," said Haruhi.

"Renge chan, Renge chan, want some? It's milk," said Honey, holding up a cup.

"Lukewarm," she said.

"Huh?"

"Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm! Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand. Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager it's my duty to change your character backgrounds," said Renge.

"No need to do that for me Renge," said Bastion.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I have a dark side. For many years I've been alone, my parents dead before I was two, no one liking me because I was smarter than them. No real friends, just fake ones, simply used by others for my genius and then tossed aside when not needed. I'm the Friendless Genius, destined to be used by others," said Bastion tragically.

"Oh, my, that…that was, that was wonderful Bastion! The emotion, the admittance that you have a dark side, a tragic past like that, it's perfect. You're like Kyoya, don't change a thing about yourself, you're perfect the way you are. As for the rest of you, here are your new characters," said Renge and Bastion smirked and walked over to Kyoya.

"You really are like that, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, it was like that, all my life, until now that is but she's got a point about showing our darker sides and if I need to bring mine up then I will," said Bastion.

"I'm sorry for your loss Bastion," said Kyoya.

"Thank you Senpai," said Bastion.

"You like Renge, don't you?" he asked.

"Uh, well, she is pretty and smart and outgoing but she has also flaws and I find her interesting and…well…yes, I do like her."

"How sweet. If you can get her off my back it'll be most appreciated," said Kyoya.

"Add in a one eighth cut off of my debt if I do and you've got a deal," said Bastion with smirk.

Kyoya looked surprised and then gave smirk, "Well, aren't you learning? Very well Bastion, it's a deal," he said. He was then told by Renge that he was perfect and to stay as kind and as affectionate as ever.

"Thank you, I'm honored," he said.

"Uh, Bastion?" asked Renge.

"Yes Renge," he said.

"Is it true, all that stuff you said, about your dark side," she asked quietly.

Bastion gave her a sad smile, "Unfortunately Renge, it is true. Now however, now I have real friends here in the Host Club and they're perfect, just the way they are. Renge, I know what you're trying to do for the club and maybe we could make a movie or something out of it but I think you need to see everyone in the club for who they really are. For as much as Tamaki Senpai flirts, his words are always true and he cares about each of the girls and the girls love him. It's the same with the other hosts. Just try and get to know us better, you'll be happier for it," said Bastion.

"Um, ok. Sorry about your parents," said Renge.

"Thanks," said Bastion. "Kyoya Senpai, why don't we make a movie like I said with the characters Renge has assigned to us. My cousin isn't ready for the photos yet so it would be a good way to pass the time and a good way to make money for the club," said Bastion.

"You can't be serious," said the twins.

"I don't see the problem. It's a good idea and the boss seems like he's up for it," said Kyoya and they all looked to see Tamaki in a lonely and tragic position, spouting off something tragic. Renge approved and about half an hour later Bastion was standing on set flown in from Hollywood. He'd done his part already, he'd watched the twins play basketball and an injury, watched Haruhi run from Mori Senpai and Honey Senpai who broke down because he couldn't play the bully without breaking into tears and now Tamaki Senpai was doing his bit in the rain.

Later on, "Haruhi!" called Tamaki running up with a smile, "So how was I? Did you like my performance?"

"It was pretty awesome. I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like that, you were really believable," said Haruhi.

"I've discovered a new darker side to myself, I'm starting to think of exploring it," he said, drying himself off with the towel Haruhi had given him.

"Are you sure about that? Because I think you're fine just the way you are now Senpai," said Haruhi and Bastion witnessed Tamaki blush.

"You do? Well, if you say so Haruhi," he said and started poking his fingers together.

"She's got an ulterior motive for saying that. Most likely because if he does start exploring his darker side he'll become even more trouble," said Bastion to himself.

"Haruhi, you're on!" called Renge.

"Coming," she said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?" asked Bastion and then decided to go after Haruhi.

It was a good thing he did because Renge had gotten two mafia family boys to play bullies and they took offense to this and attacked Renge.

"Renge! Haruhi, watch out!" yelled Bastion, leaping forward and protecting the girls, preventing them from slamming into the wall. "Are you both ok?" he asked. They nodded. "Good." He then stared at the boys, "What the heck are you playing at!" he yelled and grabbed one of the boys. "Despite what Renge said she's still a girl and you don't hurt girls!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" asked Tamaki and saw Haruhi holding her arm and Bastion angrily holding a boy against wall. He reacted and pinned the other boy up against the wall.

"What did you do to Haruhi?" he asked.

"They were provoked by something Renge said. That doesn't mean that they can go around hurting girls like that!" said Bastion angrily.

"Let them go Bastion, Tamaki," came the calm voice of Kyoya and they did so, the boys running away in fear.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Renge and then they all heard a smash and saw that Kyoya had smash the camera lens. Renge then asked why he did that and then things were explained to her. Her illusion of Kyoya was shattered and she was crying but was then offered a hand and she looked up to see that it was Bastion's. She took it and he helped her up.

"It's like I told you Renge, you need to get to know people for who they are and to not judge them on their appearance," he said.

"I understand," said Renge and Bastion comforted her with a hug. The clock then rang and Bastion looked up.

"Hey guys, it's time for our photo shoot. Renge, you're coming too," said Bastion.

"I am?" she asked.

"Well, you are our Manager, you have to be in the shoot with us," smiled Bastion.

Renge smiled, "Ok!"

Everyone got into Bastion's limo and drove off, each wondering who Bastion had gotten to take their photos. As they pulled up to a seemingly empty warehouse Bastion looked around to make sure they were not followed and then turned towards the Host Club.

"Now I want you all to promise me that you will not say a word about this place to anyone. This is our photographer's private private studio. Only his family and I know where this is. Once we are inside his sister/secretary will give us confidentiality forms to sign. You are all to sign them," said Bastion with a serious look on his face.

The Host Club nodded and got out of the limo and followed Bastion to a side entrance. It had a keypad lock on it but Bastion quickly entered the code and got the rest of the Host Club in after looking around again and then closing the door. Bastion then led them down a series of corridors before coming to a very large room that seemed to double as a studio and office. Then a young man and woman came out of another door and greeted them.

"Little knight, what's up?" said the young man, as he gave Bastion a hug.

"I'm doing good Kurama. This is the Host Club. This is Tamaki Senpai, Kyoya Senpai, the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey Senpai, Mori Senpai, Haruhi and our new manager, Renge," said Bastion as he introduced the Host Club.

They were all stunned, except for Haruhi.

"Kurama Muyo!" said everyone except Haruhi.

"I don't get it, what's so special about him. He's just a photographer," said Haruhi. Everyone stared at her.

"He's not just a photographer Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Kurama Muyo is one of the best photographers in the world. Our mother can't ever get him no matter how hard she tries and Bastion gets him after one phone call," said Kaoru.

"He's practically world famous Haru-chan," said Honey.

"That's right," Mori said.

"Ah, this is amazing, Bastion, you're wonderful," said Renge.

"Bastion, you got Kurama Muyo to take pictures of us for free?" asked Tamaki in wonder.

"Yes Tamaki Senpai," said Bastion.

"I must admit Bastion, I'm curious as to how you know Kurama Muyo," said Kyoya.

"Well, it all goes back to when I was kidnapped as a baby. Kurama is the nephew of my father's bodyguard but he was shot on the night I was kidnapped. Because of the bullet injuring his one of his bones, he now walks with a limp and a cane; my grandfather knew how well Kurama's uncle protected my father, his son. Kurama's uncle was out numbered on the night I was kidnapped. So he offered him a deal, he and his family would raise me as their own until my fifteenth birthday and my grandfather would pay their bills and help Kurama's uncle's kids and other relatives with any and all business ventures. Raymond, who I spoke to first yesterday, is Kurama's five year old son. Kurama played with me when I was little so I think of Kurama as a cousin," explained Bastion.

"Wow, that's some story," said Haruhi.

"Hey, we have a question," said Kaoru.

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't Kurama ever say yes to our mom?" asked Hikaru.

"It's simple, one time my sister modeled a wedding dress for your mother and one of the other models tried to sabotage her when she was modeling the dress. That's why I refuse. I prefer to do pictures for clothing for Duel magazines and I prefer Duelists mostly and men's clothes because he has seen how cruel women models can be, ever since the wedding dress incident. But I do sponsor some not well known models to help get them started if I like their attitude," said Kurama.

"Here are the confidentiality forms that you must sign," said Kurama's sister.

"Hi Lina!" said Bastion and he got a hug from her.

"Hey Bastion, how are you?" she said.

"I'm great thanks," he said. Everyone was signing their form.

"Too bad about this," said Hikaru, indicating to the form.

"Yeah, now we can't tell mom," said Kaoru.

"You two will be quiet about this. Bastion has asked for this favor for the club and we will not mess up his trust in us by telling this secret," said Tamaki seriously.

"Yes boss," they said.

"Wow, I'm excited," said Honey.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"Ok teens, let's get ready to shoot," said Kurama and for the rest of the afternoon they were posing for pictures.

"Perfect boys, perfect Renge. I've got all the shots I need. You were all wonderful, thanks for being such good models. I'll send the pictures over in a few days," said Kurama.

"Thanks Kurama, you're the best," said Bastion.

"Anything for you little knight, anything for you," said Kurama and they both smiled. Bastion and friends left soon after and went back to Ouran.

"Um, Bastion, thank you for saving me earlier and for teaching me not to judge on appearances," said Renge with a blush.

"You're welcome Renge," said Bastion.

"Hmm, uh, Bastion, do you like me?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I do, I do, like you," said Bastion with a blush and they were both sporting blushes. "Uh, Renge, do you want to go for a walk down by the river with me before we go home?"

"Sure thing Bastion, I'd love to and maybe, sometime you could come to my place and we could play some games," she said.

"I'd like that," said Bastion and offered her his arm which she took, leading her away from the rest of the group.

"What was that?" asked the twins together.

"That was Bastion getting another eighth of his debt cut off and the sound of a relationship starting," said Kyoya.

"He likes Renge chan?" asked Honey.

"It would appear so. Oh how wonderful, Bastion is experiencing love!" proclaimed Tamaki.

"Wouldn't his dating Renge cause problems?" asked Haruhi.

"Not at all, for you see Haruhi, if a member of the Host Club falls in love with one of the girls he is obligated to always host that girl, so you'll never lose that girl as a customer and it shows us as a club that you can find love in, upping our popularity with the ladies. They love to come and see boyfriend and girlfriend flirting with each other; it provides them with something to talk about. If Bastion starts dating Renge then his popularity will go up and he'll pay off his debt that much faster," said Kyoya.

"Ok, that makes sense," said Haruhi.

"Yes it does," said Mori and everyone turned to look at Bastion and Renge, who were walking into the sunset.

"A picture perfect moment," said Tamaki and he was right.

Xxxxx

Two weeks later

A boy with glasses was sitting by the window of a room filled with newspapers. "Mr. President, our circulation has dropped to single digits," said a boy.

"Just give me the numbers please," said the glasses wearing boy. "How many newspapers did we sell this week?"

"Two copies," said the second boy.

"That's all? Ukyo, did you buy a newspaper?"

"Yes sir," he said.

"Sakia, did you?" asked the boy.

"Of course," he said.

"So you're saying no one outside of the newspaper club bought one," said the President.

"Well, yes, unfortunately that does seem to be the case, sir," said Ukyo.

"This is quite a predicament. Next week's edition will be our last paper of the first semester. If we don't come up with better results before summer vacation the club will be shut down before the end of the school year. Not to mention, that someone has been buying shares of the club's paper and they are close to buying it. Oh by the way, how's that other club doing?" asked the president.

"Well sir," said Ukyo and Sakia together.

"Ever since Bastion Misawa arranged for professional photos to be taken the Host Club's popularity has skyrocketed. Each member now has their own personal magazine, and that was Bastion Misawa's idea. The, I love, love, love Tamaki Special, sold out as soon as it went on sale. All one thousand copies," said Sakia.

"Moe-Moe Ouran Diaries Volume 8," created and published by the Host Club Manager Renge Houshakuji, with the backing of Bastion Misawa, also sold as soon as it went on sale. It's already in its second printing," said Ukyo.

"I should have known. They're the ones who have the most power here at Ouran," he said

Xxxxx

"Welcome back ladies," said the hosts, all of them dressed up in colorful outfits, Bastion's colors being yellow, green and white. He was also wearing a hair extension this time; he thought he looked quite good with it. They were in a part of Ouran's garden's today and Tamaki was having a rendezvous with one of the girls, the twins were doing shell matching and their little twincest thing, Kyoya was telling the girls about the little stream he'd had specially made. Bastion had to admit, for a secretary Kyoya Senpai could be very charming and popular with the ladies, oh great, now he was taking down bookings for the spring flower tea party, did he ever stop with the money making? Honey and Mori were working together to eat soba and that was amusing to watch. Where was Haruhi? Ah, there she was, sitting by herself for the moment, just enjoying the peace.

"Bastion what are you thinking about?" asked one of the girls he was hosting.

"Nothing much, I'm just thinking how peaceful this is and I'm saying how wonderful it is to share this with you ladies," said bastion.

"Oh, Bastion, you're so sweet," said the girls.

"Perhaps you ladies would like me to play you something on my flute," said Bastion, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small golden flute.

"Oh, I didn't know you played the flute," said one of the girls.

"Yes, the flute and the violin are my specialties, though I do play the piano on occasion," said Bastion and brought the flute to his lips and began to play and merry tune. Everyone turned and listened, enraptured by the music that was coming from such a small instrument and such a quiet but brilliant young man.

"So Bastion plays the flute," said the twins.

"Beautiful," said Tamaki.

"I think that Bastion will find himself to be even more popular now that he's revealed this hidden talent," said Kyoya, making note in his book.

"Wow, Bastion chan is great with his flute," said Honey.

"Wonderful," said Mori.

"This just adds to the whole beautiful scene," said Haruhi.

Bastion got a standing ovation when he stopped playing and many compliments from the girls. Kyoya requested him to play again and he did, choosing a more airy and free type of tune.

It was just after he finished that the peace was disturbed by Tamaki's shout and pushing down of Haruhi, saving her from a ball to the head. He then chastised the twins who talked back, saying he should have stopped it.

"So much for peace," said Bastion with a small smile. He wondered where Renge was. He'd wanted to her to hear him play. They weren't a couple but they'd gotten to be really good friends over the past two weeks and they enjoyed each other's company. 'When we know each other better, I'll ask her if she wants to go out with me,' he thought.

Xxxxx

"If we want the newspaper club to survive, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask them for help," said the President.

"Uh, no Mr. President, it's too dangerous to get involved with those guys," said Ukyo.

"He's right, not only would the club get shut down but you could be expelled," said Sakia.

Xxxxx

"You think so, well check this out," said Tamaki and said, "Starlight Kick!" and kicked the ball so hard and fast that twins said,

"What!"

"So fast!"

Then they had hankies out and wave goodbye to the ball, "Take care of yourself," they said together. "Bye."

Xxxxx

"Calm down, there's nothing to worry about, we have no choice but to ask them for help. However that doesn't mean I'll fall victim to their…" and he was cut off by a ball to the head. "Ah!"

"President!" said the two boys.

Xxxxx

"Really, we're terribly sorry about that," said Tamaki ten minutes later.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal. Could have happened to anyone right? Just a ball flying through a window and hitting me upside the head," said the President, now with an ice pack on his head.

"Please, accept our apology," said Tamaki.

""Well this works out perfectly," said the President, his name was found out to be Akira Komatsuzawa, a third year student. "I was just thinking about approaching the Host Club about a cover story. I don't suppose you'd be interested?"

"I didn't know we had a newspaper club," said Haruhi.

"It's more of a gossip rag then newspaper," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, like a trashy tabloid. It's filled with stories about scandalous love affairs, family power struggles and junk like that," said Kaoru.

"It's just a lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up scandal," said Hikaru.

"And everyone knows it's all lies so nobody reads it anymore," they said together.

"In fact Haruhi, there is only one bit of information in here that's true but it's two weeks late and would only be interesting to a duelist. Zane Truesdale finally loses in the Pro Leagues against Pro Duelist Aster Phoenix," said bastion, showing her the article. "I admit, I'm actually impressed you got the information right, however , it's the type of information this paper is used for, it's gossip type information, something that duelists would talk about for ages," said Bastion.

"You know I guess we have kind of lost sight of the truth because we've been so worried about drawing in more readers. It's a shame we're just now realizing our error, now that the paper is at risk. We finally realized what we should have been reporting to the students of Ouran," said Akira and he got up and the three boys bowed to them. "Help us please. For our last paper of this semester we'd like to do an up-close special edition, revealing the charms of Ouran's Host club members. I'm begging you, without your help our club will close," said Akira.

"Heh, you can count on us," said Tamaki. "Oh behalf of the Host Clue I…gah!" and Tamaki was pushed out of the way by Kyoya.

"We have to decline," he said.

"But Kyoya he got hurt because of me. What's the big deal huh?" said Tamaki and ranted.

"Sorry, we have a policy prohibiting us from sharing any personal information with anyone other than our guests. But we'd be more than happy to pay any medical expenses related to your injury," said Kyoya.

"Tamaki Senpai, I can't believe you fell for that act, he was laying it on so thick you could safely walk on it. He's a manipulative phony," said Bastion. Akira's eyes widened, he knew that Bastion Misawa spoke his mind but not that he would deliberately point out that he was faking his grief.

"What!" Tamaki said.

"Wow, I didn't realize you could be so blunt Bastion," said Haruhi, she was surprised. However, she always thought that Bastion was like all of them rolled into one, with Tamaki's charms, Kyoya's strategic thinking, the twins' playfulness, Honey's sweet tooth, Mori's wisdom and her naturalness but he had his own thing that made him stand out and that was his matchless mind, his genius. He was able to calculate every angle of every situation and see things that others didn't. Not even Kyoya could do that. Bastion could be your worst enemy or your best friend, you would either regret messing with him or you would wonder how you lived without having him in your life. He was protective of his friends and dangerous to his enemies.

"I am what I am Haruhi. I do know this, someone is buying the shares of the newspaper and Akira Senpai is powerless to stop it. So whether we help them or not, unless the new owner of the paper judges them worthy and could trust them to write the truth, letting them stay on, they'll lose the paper either way," Bastion said.

"How do you know all this?" asked Akira.

"I have eyes and also ears," replied Bastion cryptically.

After everyone stared at Bastion for a few seconds they snapped out of it, Hikaru then speaking up, "And another thing, what makes you think we'd want to help you spread more rumors and gossip? We've got a reputation to uphold and you'd just ruin it."

"Besides you guys cause a lot of trouble for other people and who'd wanna get mixed up with that?" asked Kaoru.

Bastion watched Haruhi's reaction to Kaoru's question with amusement.

"I understand. Well, I guess you really can't erase the sins of the past can you? People won't even give you the opportunity to try and redeem yourself," said Akira and then went on to do a drama about his sore head and saying, "I guess all we can do at this point is disband with grace," he said.

"Good idea," said Bastion.

"No, you don't have to," said Tamaki.

"Huh?" said the three boys.

"You can always make a fresh start, we'll help. We will rally the power of our Host Club and we can reestablish the newspaper club together," said Tamaki.

"You know, apart from Tamaki Senpai, you're fooling no one with that very sad acting. If that's all then I'm leaving," said Bastion, turning to go.

"Well count us out!" said the twins, joining Bastion and taking Haruhi with them.

"You're way to trusting boss, we can't just go ahead and do what you say forever," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, we've had enough," said Kaoru.

"We're leaving too Tamaki," said Kyoya, leaving with Honey and Mori. "We're holding an evaluation meeting, mostly about you," said Kyoya.

"Hold it. How can you be so heartless? These men are about to lose their club. Don't you feel sorry for them?"

"No," said Bastion bluntly, "If they were a decent paper then yes. It's going to continue under new management soon anyway so why bother helping them now?" he asked rhetorically.

"You seem to know a lot about the buying of the paper Bastion," said Kyoya.

"I have my sources," he said.

"Stop! Listen, their family's breaking up," said Tamaki, turning around with tears running down his cheeks. The three paper boys were also crying.

"Crocodile tears, Akira and company," said Bastion with a raised eyebrow.

'Damn him,' thought Akira.

"As our president I demand you help them and that is a direct order," said Tamaki.

Everyone then turned and said, "We're not going to do it!"

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Tamaki.

Xxxxx

In music room three, everyone was doing their own thing. Honey and Mori were eating cake and Kyoya, the twins and Haruhi were watching a sulking Tamaki play with a ball. He was so upset that he hadn't even changed his clothes. Bastion wasn't bothered and continued to read his book. Eventually he looked up to see everyone staring at him. He sighed, "Tamaki Senpai got you with the puppy dog eyes didn't he?"

"Yes," said Kyoya, Haruhi and the twins.

"We're just going along with Kyo chan, right Takashi?" asked Honey.

"Yes," he said.

Tamaki was looking at him with puppy dog eyes and Bastion sighed and said, "No. I'm immune to those eyes anyway. Raymond Muyo used them on me one too many times. President Akira is out to destroy you Senpai. Until that club comes under new management, then count me out," said Bastion and went back to reading his book.

"Bastion, unless you want your debt to be increased you'll do it," said Tamaki sternly.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some important work do," said Bastion, getting up and taking his bag with him. "By the way Senpai, it's no hardship for me to be a Host, so adding to my debt doesn't matter to me, add all you want. I'll still pay it all off by the end of the year," said Bastion and left the stunned Hosts in the music room.

"That was interesting," said Kyoya.

"He said no to the Boss," said Hikaru.

"He even resisted the puppy dog eyes," said Kaoru.

"Why is he so against it?" asked Haruhi.

"I think Bastion has a hidden agenda concerning the club and sees us wasting our time trying to help them because of his agenda. He's right, it is pointless to help them when it's going to shut down or keep going under new management," said Kyoya.

"So do we have to help?" asked the twins.

"Tama chan, will you really increase Bastion Chan's debt?" asked Honey.

"No Honey Senpai, I won't, that was wrong of me to say that. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and Bastion has made his quite clear. I just don't know why he feels so strongly about this," said Tamaki. He was thinking over everything Bastion had said that afternoon and realized that Bastion was right, about everything. "I hope that Bastion can forgive me," he said.

"I'm sure he will. Bastion's not one to hold grudges over something like this," said Kyoya.

"I wonder why he's got a grudge against the Newspaper club," said Haruhi.

"I've just done some research and I know why," said Kyoya.

"Why?" they all asked.

"You remember Bastion telling us about his kidnapping in more detail last week? He said the people who kidnapped him were called the Big Five. One of the Big Five is called Johnson, Johnson Komatsuzawa, Akira Komatsuzawa's grandfather. Bastion must already know this and that's why he's so adamant about not helping him or the club," said Kyoya.

"Poor Bastion Chan," said Honey.

"Wow, no wonder he's taking such a stand against him," said Hikaru.

"I don't know how he stood in that room without snapping. I don't think I would've been able to do that," said Kaoru.

"It's a shame," said Mori.

"I feel bad for him," said Haruhi.

"Bastion! Wait!" yelled Tamaki and ran towards the door.

"Tamaki!" said Kyoya.

'"I have to apologize. If' I'd known about this I'd have never even entertained the notion of helping the Newspaper Club," said Tamaki. "He had a good reason and I tried to force him. I threatened him with more debt to pay off. What have I done?" he said and then the door opened.

"Sorry, I'm just here to get my book. I forgot it…" and then he was wrapped in a bear hug by Tamaki who was sobbing and saying sorry over and over again.

"Uh? It's ok Senpai?" he questioned, looking over at his friends.

"We found out about Johnson being Akira's grandfather," said Kyoya and Bastion's face got an ugly look on it for a few seconds before going back to normal.

"I see, well, that explains about Senpai. It's ok Senpai, you didn't know and I forgive you. It's ok," he said.

"Bastion, anything you need, just ask," said a teary Tamaki.

"Well, I do have a plan. I need you all to distract the Newspaper Club tomorrow while I finish my business," said Bastion. "I also need a way to prove that Akira is out to get Tamaki Senpai. It'll shut him down for good if I have that kind of proof," he said.

"I have an idea on how to do that," said Kyoya.

Xxxxx

The next day the Host Club, minus Bastion, made the Newspaper Club watch them play childish games. Akira tried to interview Haruhi but didn't get anything out of her. "He doesn't have a dark side," she said.

Then Akira got hit in the head by an old soda can and left afterwards, intending to ruin Tamaki without any sort of proof. He was ranting to his underlings and opened the door to the Newspaper room. The twins were there, sitting on his desk.

"Hmm, so we were right all along," said Hikaru.

"You two," said Akira.

"Well, I guess it was pretty obvious," Hikaru said.

"The Boss needed a wake-up call from Bastion and a bit of information about your family to see the truth. He can be oblivious to things concerning himself," said Kaoru.

"I should warn you. If you threaten him there will be consequences," said Hikaru.

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club member's family as your enemy?" asked Kaoru.

"I knew it; you're nothing but his lackeys. Tamaki's holding his parents power over all of you," said Akira.

"That's not true," and Akira looked behind him to see Honey and Mori. It had been Honey who had spoken. "We don't hang out with Tama chan because of his parents. We love him. We all like being around him and that's why we choose to be here," said Honey.

"He may be a hopeless idiot but even so," and Kyoya had a flashback to when Tamaki asked him to make a club with him, the Host Club. Honey, Mori and the twins were having similar flashbacks of Tamaki. He'd changed their lives by making the Host Club.

"Well?" asked Hikaru.

"What will you do?" asked Kaoru.

"Please leave Tama Chan alone ok?" asked Honey.

"I'll get you all. It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that'll ruin all of you!" yelled Akira.

It was then revealed that the medical kit Kyoya had delivered yesterday had a hidden tape and had recorded everything said, yesterday and just now.

"So, it's true," said a voice and Akira turned to see Tamaki staring at him with Haruhi by his side. "You were trying to hurt me, but I never did anything to you so I don't understand why you want to do that. It doesn't matter though, because your family has hurt Bastion in a way that can never be fixed," said Tamaki, looking serious.

"What do you mean?" asked Akira.

"You're grandfather helped kill Thomas Misawa's son and daughter-in-law and kidnap his one and only grandson, Bastion Misawa. Bastion knew this about you and he warned Tamaki about you. Tamaki takes his friendships seriously and indirectly, in association with your family, have hurt Bastion. You have just threatened to ruin all of us, that includes Bastion, that's another black mark against you against Bastion's family," said Kyoya.

"My Host Club is my family and you've threatened it. You've hurt Bastion by making me believe your story, causing me to actually threaten him with more debt, I hurt my friend. I can never forgive what you've made me do. All you really want is your position as the heir to your company back from your younger brother. You don't care about anyone but yourself, just like your grandfather Johnson," said Tamaki, he was very upset.

"Bastion is busy finishing up his revenge on you," said Hikaru.

"It won't be pretty," said Kaoru.

"It's not like Bastion to be vengeful to anyone but he's hurt from losing his parents. I think he has every right to get a little bit of revenge," said Haruhi.

"Bastion Chan knows where to strike where it hurts," said Honey in warning.

"He's here," said Mori.

'Hello everyone, have you all finished telling Akira some home truths?" said Bastion cheerfully. He was accompanied by four girls they didn't know.

"Yes, we have," said Kyoya.

"I'm sorry I missed it, oh well, I'll watch it on the hidden camera later. Akira, your days as the president of the newspaper club are now officially over. The person who was buying the shares of the paper, it was me," said Bastion. This news made everyone gape at him. They had not expected this, not even Kyoya.

"I just bought the last of the shares. The Newspaper Club is now mine and I hereby strip you of your title as President. You and your lackeys are fired. Everyone, I'd like to introduce four very special girls. Minako Kamiya, the new President under me and editor of the newspaper club, more commonly known as Mint, though I'm the only person who can call her Minty and get away with it. The twins, Sora and Sayaka Inoue, who prefer to be known as Sugar and Spice, Sugar is the new writer and Spice is the new photographer. This is Chinami Motomiya, who is the new Publisher and likes to be called Cinnamon. The girls answer to me, though if I'm not around then they will report to you, Kyoya Senpai. So behold the new newspaper club, the club that prints the truth for everyone to enjoy," said Bastion. "Akira, I'm giving you the rest of today to clear out all your things from here, do you understand?" asked Bastion and Akira, not being able to do anything else, nodded. "Good, so get cracking. Girls, you have the rest of the week to make this room into your own and then I want to see some news, please and thank you," said Bastion with a smile.

"You can count on us Bastion Senpai!" said the girls together.

"I know I can. Now, follow me outside while these gentlemen are busy cleaning out their stuff," said Bastion and everyone followed him with wonder in their eyes. Bastion had quickly and effectively dealt with Akira and his lackeys, gaining some revenge for his family and saving the Newspaper Club at the same time. Renge joined them along way and was told the whole story.

"Wow Bastion, you're amazing. Did the medical kit have one of your microchips in it?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, it did," said Bastion with a grin.

"Like I said, you're amazing," she said, holding onto his arm.

"Heh, thanks Renge," said Bastion with a blush.

"Bastion, why are we going outside?" asked Haruhi.

"To play some childish commoners games of course. I missed out earlier and I intend to make up for it," smiled Bastion.

"Yeah!" cheered Tamaki. "Uh, Bastion," he then said.

"It's ok Sempai, you more than made up for yesterday. I know that you didn't mean it, you're too much of a nice guy to mean something like that. Now, let's play tag, you're it," said Bastion, taping Tamaki on the shoulder and then running off and so did everyone else.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled Tamaki and the game began and so did a new chapter in Bastion's life.

A week later

"What!" Bastion yelled, looking at the newspaper he was given by Minty. 'Duel Academy Students coming to Ouran for remainder of the year,' was what it said.

"It's true Bastion Sempai," she said.

"My past is catching up to me but that doesn't mean that any of my former acquaintances are going to get a warm welcome," said Bastion.

"Not from us they won't," said Tamaki. Bastion had told them everything that had happened last year and none of the Host Club, Renge and the Newspaper Club liked what they heard.

"Next week is also the Physical Exam," said Hikaru.

"That would be the perfect time for you to show off your flirting skills Bastion," said Kaoru.

"You're right and I intend to do so. Duel Academy is in for a very big surprise when they meet the real Bastion Misawa. This also means that we're going to have to up our duel training, understand?" he asked.

"Yes Bastion Sempai!" replied all the hosts and Renge and the News girls with smiles. Life was soon going to be very interesting. "By the way girls, I want my story about what happened at Duel Academy published ASAP and make sure everyone at Ouran gets a paper," said Bastion.

"You got it Bastion Sempai," said Cinnamon and Mint, Sugar and Spice nodded. Duel Academy was in for a big shock when they arrived.


End file.
